


永不分离

by AphasiaHeart



Series: 谁愿永生不灭 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Impossible, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Understanding Johnny's motives?, Unresolved Romantic Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphasiaHeart/pseuds/AphasiaHeart
Summary: V 思考一个看似无关紧要的行为背后的意义。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: 谁愿永生不灭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124369
Kudos: 4





	永不分离

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107801) by [Ithiel_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon). 



V终于躺在了自己的床上一次。最近他似乎都没怎么休息过，脑袋里那个定时炸弹让他这些天几乎没法放松到能够真正陷入睡眠。但当他最终崩溃的时候，情况一发不可收拾。

V昨晚累得连澡都没有洗，哪怕他感觉自己的皮肤湿冷又粘腻。天知道Johnny在控制他身体的时候到底跑去搞了些什么事儿。V在梦里看到的那些零碎片段足以让他庆幸自己的失忆，不然他估计会在剩下的这点儿生命里还要承受精神创伤。

然而，这里有一个提示，一个即使V努力尝试也无法忽略的，出现在他身体上的提示。他的拇指划过手腕上文身的暗色线条，那是一个简单的图案，完全值不上Johnny为了文它从V账户里偷走的那些钱。那是一个被箭头射穿的心，里面写着两个名字-Johnny 和V，看上去傻气且幼稚。放在过去，一些多愁善感的年轻小情侣可能会用刀把这种东西刻在树上。

在所有Johnny可以选择的东西里……为什么是这个？如果强尼只是想惹恼V，那他大可以在V的脸上文上一个鸡巴。那虽然同样幼稚，但至少意图是好懂的。去掉文身倒是并不难，甚至也不贵，只是很烦人。如果Johnny选择文个鸡巴在V脸上，V可以把那归结为Johnny通常的混蛋个性，但这次似乎是……不同的。

V的手指又一次地划过那个心形图案，这大概是自他发现这个文身以来第一百次这么做了。

虽然有可能Johnny这么做纯粹是为了招惹他，但事实上，这件事令V感觉……不止如此。或许是因为Johnny一直对此保持沉默，没有像V预料中的那样嘲笑或是戏弄他。

不过考虑到Johnny在V身体里短暂旅游时把自己喝得酩酊大醉，很有可能这家伙根本不记得当初还跑去文了个身。要是换个人的话，V会认为这种沉默是由于尴尬导致的。但Johnny看上去似乎并不是那种会轻易感到尴尬的人，假设他字典里真的有这个概念的话。说到底，Johnny根本就不在乎别人是怎么看他的……

但这并不完全是真的，不是吗？虽然Johnny和V的起点算不上愉快，但他们之间的关系已经改变了。他们字面意义上地分享同一个身体，你找不到比这还要亲近的关系了。自打这一切开始以来，他们已经有了几次互相交心的时刻，到现在，V也已经很清楚地知道，Johnny其实比他所展现出来的要深刻得多。他比他在所有人面前假装出来的那个混蛋要强得多。这个“所有人”里却不包括V。

当你可以字面意义地“看”到别人脑袋里的时候，完全隐藏自己的意图和动机是不可能的。你能看到他们的记忆，感受他们的情绪，了解他们……比了解自己还要更深。

也许这只是Johnny的人格正在覆写V自己的人格所带来的一个影响。让V想要看到Johnny最好的那一面，让他想要看到这一切的光明面，尽管V自己每天都在一点一点地消逝。Johnny承诺过要救他，但如果V相信Johnny许下的每一个诺言的话，那他就是个傻子。但仍旧，他还是想要去相信……相信他对Johnny的意义就像Johnny对他来说一样重要。 

也许这是Johnny无声表达的方式？就像一个小男孩通过拉扯女孩的辫子来表达喜欢一样。

V 轻声地笑了起来。

他当然可以直截了当地问Johnny是什么意思。Johnny可能会撒谎，骂他，然后把事儿一笔勾销，告诉V回去工作，别再表现得像个陷入爱河的青少年似的。那样的话Johnny会是对的，他们两个现在都有太多的破事要处理，没有时间担心这个。尤其是......他们中很有可能只有一个可以幸存下来。

不过仍旧......如果有可能他们两个都活下来的话……

V最后一次抚摸了那个文身，然后决定留下它，哪怕它看起来很蠢。

Johnny和V，永不分离。他有些喜欢这句话听起来的感觉。


End file.
